parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Help! I'm A Dolphin
JV26Ship movie-spoof of "Help! I'm A Fish" in 2000 Plot The film follows the adventures of three children: a skateboarding mischief-maker named DJ, his sweet younger sister, Emmy, and their cousin Chowder, a cautious, intelligent and overweight genetics prodigy. When their babysitter, Aunt Betty, falls asleep, the three children sneak off to go fishing only to stumble across the boathouse home of Professor Doc Emmett Brown, an eccentric marine biologist. Reasoning that climate change could melt the polar icecaps within the next century, Doc Brown has developed a potion that turns people into Dolphins so they can survive the rising sea level and also an antidote to reverse the process. Unbeknownst to all, Emmy drinks the potion mistaking it for lemonade, and painfully transformed into a pink, sparkly dolphin and gets tossed out of the window into the sea. Since Emmy's transformation was caught on camera, the tragedy is immediately discovered, so DJ, Chowder and Doc Brown head out onto the ocean in a desperate search. When a storm blows in, DJ recognizes the futility of their search, drinks the potion and jumps overboard, becoming a Bottlenose Dolphin. The boat capsizes and, because Chowder cannot swim, he's forced to drink the potion to survive, becoming a blue dolphin. The Professor, the boat and all of its contents sink beneath the waves. A Sperm Whale and a Bottlenose Dolphin come across the leaking bottle of antidote and gain the human characteristics of speech by inhaling the liquid. Using his newfound gifts, the Bottlenose Dolphin, who now calls himself Dr Blowhole, sets about creating an underwater civilization of intelligent dolphins. They take residence in a sunken oil tanker and begin to transform it into a monument. DJ, Chowder and Emmy are reunited, along with a dolphin named Nemo, but are horrified to discover that the antidote has been lost. If they don't find it before tomorrow's sunset, they will stay dolphins forever. Some traveling dolphins tell them about Dr. Blowhole and his "magical potion". Thinking it must be the antidote they are looking for, the children travel to Dr. Blowhole's oil tanker empire. At the tanker, DJ attempts to steal and drink the bottle of antidote, but is warned by Chowder that if they turn back into humans this far beneath the ocean, they'll die. Intrigued by this, Dr Blowhole has the children arrested and demands they manufacture more of the antidote or he'll have them eaten by the Sperm Whale. Meanwhile, DJ and Emmy's parents, Chaz and Kira, arrive home to find Aunt Betty frantic with worry. They find that DJ's fishing equipment is gone, so they head to the beach to search. There, they meet Professor Doc Emmett Brown who, having survived the storm, explains that their children have been turned into dolphins. Though the parents are skeptical at first, a showing of the video recording from earlier validates his story. He and Chaz head out to search for the children in a cobbled-together ship fitted with a large water pump. The next morning, the children manage to escape with the help of Nemo. With no chance of going back to retrieve the bottle of antidote, they decide that their best hope is to find the ingredients to recreate the antidote themselves. Just as they complete the formula, they are found by Dr. Blowhole, the Sperm Whale and their army of Guard Dolphins. During the standoff, Dr. Blowhole and the Sperm Whale get into a heated argument as Dr. Blowhole imbibes more of the potion, developing hands and growing in size. Taking this opportunity to escape, the children are stopped by the leader of the Guard Dolphins who attacks DJ, striking him with his flipper, then drinks the antidote himself, growing in size and developing hands and feet. Just as the new "King Dolphin" and his army are about to capture the children yet again, a tremendous underwater twister, generated by the Professor's water pump ship, sucks all the Guard Dolphins (and the Sperm Whale, who eats the King Dolphin in the middle of the twister) to the surface. The Sperm Whale remains stuck in the tube. Now alone, with DJ dying, and only twelve minutes until sundown, Chowder realizes their last hope is to make it back to the Professor's lab, where a whole jug of antidote is stored. Showing unexpected courage and determination, Chowder carries both DJ and Emmy through the dangerous seawater intake pipes back to the lab. However, they are pursued by Dr. Blowhole, who overpowers them and steals the antidote. While Chowder fights off the Professor's escaped sharks, DJ manages to catch up to the fleeing Dr. Blowhole as he escapes into a water intake pipe and tricks him into drinking enough antidote to become mostly human by asking him various questions on science. After drinking some of the antidote to answer the questions correctly, Dr. Blowhole becomes near-human, but now he can no longer hold his breath for a long time; thus he drowns. DJ drags the jug of antidote back to the lab and collapses. Chowder uncorks the jug just as Kira and Aunt Betty open the door to the laboratory, causing everyone to get swept away. As the water drains away, Chowder and Emmy have become human once more and are reunited with their parents. After a few tense moments in which a stuffed dolphin is mistaken for the limp body of DJ, the human DJ emerges from one of the lab's pipes (with a broken leg). Later on, while playing by the beach, Emmy is reunited with Nemo, who is turned into an actual horse by the Professor and Chowder. We zoom out to see the beach with Emmy riding Nemo in horse form as the film ends. Cast * Fly (Human) - DJ (Monster House) * Fly (Californian Flyfish) - Daniel Alexander Dolphin (The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer) * Stella (Human) - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Stella (Starfish) - Zuma (Barbie) * Chuck (Human) - Chowder (Monster House) * Chuck (Jellyfish) - Delfy (Delfy and his Friends) * Sasha - Nemo (Rescue Heroes) * Professor Mackrill - Doc Brown (Back to the Future: The Animated Series) * Joe - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Shark - Monstro (Pinocchio) * The Crab - King Snorky (The Simpsons) * Bus Driver - Bubbles (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Lisa - Kira Finster (Rugrats) * Bill - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) * Aunt Anna - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) * Joe (Human) - Jafar (Aladdin) Gallery Monster House DJ.jpeg|DJ as Fly (Human) The Dolphin Story of a Dreamer Daniel Alexander Dolphin.png|Daniel Alexander Dolphin as Fly (Californian Flyfish) Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Stella (Human) Barbie Zuma.PNG|Zuma as Stella (Starfish) Monster House Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Chuck (Human) Delfy the Dolphin.png|Delfy as Chuck (Jellyfish) Rescue Heroes Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sasha Back to the Future The Animated Series Doc Brown.jpg|Doc Brown as Professor MacKrill The Penguins of Madagascar Dr. Blowhole.jpg|Dr. Blowhole as Joe Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro as the Shark The Simpsons King Snorky.png|King Snorky as the Crab The Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water Bubbles.png|Bubbles as the Bus Driver Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoofs Category:Help! I'm A Fish Movie Spoof Category:Help! I'm a Fish Movie Spoof Category:Dolphin Movies